Menteri Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir Baru
by HulkJr
Summary: Wow, sekarang sedang diadakan momen besar di jagad dunia sihir, apalagi kalau bukan OLIMPIADE SIHIR. Bagaimana serunya? Simak dalam kisah ini..


Wew, ternyata ada beberapa fanfic gw di yang belum diaplot ke FFn uy.. So, demi meramaikan FF di profil gw, ya pastinya gw aplot aja ke FFn.. Wekeke.. Ditunggu komennya ya kawan-kawan!

* * *

><p>Rating : General<br>Discalimer : Ada yang milik JKR ada juga yang buatan.  
>Genre : Hmm.. Drama Serius. *semua teriak: "Mustahil!"*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Menteri Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir Baru<strong>

Daily Prophet terbaru telah terbit. Di halaman paling depan terpampang foto seorang penyihir berpakaian serba merah, dia tersenyum kesana-kemari dengan semangat. Di tangan kanannya, dia mengangkat sebuah plakat –yang sepertinya penghargaan yang baru saja diperolehnya- tinggi-tinggi. Jika dilihat-lihat kayaknya dia memang orang yang penuh dengan gairah. Harry penasaran. Dia pun mengambil koran yang baru saja selesai dibaca Hermione di kamar Ron.

"Isaac Hyatt," kata Hermione seperti tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Harry. "Ketua Departemen Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir yang baru."

"Oh, sepertinya dia sangat senang sekali menerima pekerjaan itu," ujar Ron yang ikutan membaca koran dari sisi Harry.

Harry hanya nyengir, "Lihat ini! Baru saja diangkat sudah akan membuat Olimpiade Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir."

"'Olimpiade Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir akan diadakan dari tanggal 15 Juli di Stadion Utama, 2 mil dari hutan Lakwood.'" Ron membaca berita itu keras-keras sambil melirik kedua temannya.

"Kita harus ke sana!" ujar Harry singkat.

"Yeah, pasti!" jawab Ron.

Harry dan kedua temannya berangkat dengan portkey dari kaleng rombeng rusak ke hutan Lakwood, keluarga Weasley yang lain akan menyusul kemudian dengan portkey lain. Setibanya di sana, dia melihat para penyihir lain juga sudah banyak yang berdatangan dan berjalan berbondong–bondong ke arah stadion, penasaran ingin menyaksikan bagaimana sebenarnya Olimpiade sihir yang akan dilaksanakan pada hari itu. Bahkan, beberapa hari setelah Ron membaca berita tersebut, dia tak hentinya bertanya kepada Harry tentang bagaimana dan seperti apa sebenarnya Olimpiade pada dunia Muggle, Harry hanya menjawab bahwa Olimpiade itu adalah kejuaraan dimana para atlet mewakili negaranya dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di cabang-cabang olahraga yang dikompetisikan. Saat berjalan ke arah stadion, Harry balik bertanya kepada Ron, "Kira-kira apa kau tahu cabang olahraga sihir apa yang bakal dikompetisikan nanti?"

Harry memandang Ron, Ron membalasnya hanya dengan mengernyit dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku belum pernah tahu ada cabang olahraga lain selain quidditch dan beberapa olahraga menggunakan sapu terbang, tapi di beberapa daerah Inggris lainnya kayaknya memang ada olahraga lain yang dimainkan," Hermione angkat bicara.

Harry dan Ron mengangguk sedikit lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Wow, lihat! Apakah itu stadionnya?" seru Ron bersemangat.

Harry dan Hermione hanya membuka kedua rahang mulutnya tanpa bicara apapun. Mereka terkesima melihat stadion yang bentuknya mirip dengan stadion olahraga Muggle seperti biasa, namun ukurannya super duper besar (mungkin seperti tiga stadion Muggle yang ditumpuk) dan di berbagai sisi stadion terayun-ayun bendera masing-masing negara yang ikut Olimpiade itu. Dilihat dari bendera yang ada, sepertinya hanya penyihir wilayah Eropa saja yang ikut. Tapi tunggu, Harry melihat satu bendera yang tidak dikenalnya berwarna merah dan putih. Harry semakin penasaran.

"Mari kita masuk!" ajak Harry.

Di dalam, mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah, yang sedang-sedang saja. Tepat saat itu, Mr. Hyatt berjalan menuju tribun dan setelah mengucap mantra sonorus dia berbicara dengan lantang.

"Selamat datang para penonton, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada di sini!" Mr. Hyatt memulai sambutannya. "Hari ini kita akan menyaksikan aksi yang memukau dari atlet-atlet perwakilan beberapa negara. Semoga dengan diadakannya Olimpiade sihir yang pertama kali ini, generasi penyihir berikutnya akan lebih menyukai aktivitas olahraga dan permainan sihir. Mungkin diantara kita semua belum mengetahui cabang-cabang apa saja yang dikompetisikan, karena memang cabang-cabang itu diciptakan oleh saya sendiri. Mudah-mudahan juga Olimpiade ini akan menjadi momen yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Anda di kemudian hari. Tak usah berpanjang lebar lagi dengan pemukulan pantat troll ini maka Olimpiade resmi dibuka."

"GUOOOHHH!" troll yang dipukul pantatnya dengan pemukul tak terlihat dari tongkat Mr. Hyatt berteriak keras, seluruh stadion langsung bergemuruh.

Tak berapa lama Iring-iringan atlet mulai memasuki lapangan, sungguh pemandangan yang fantastis. Salah dua atlet Inggris terbang dengan sapunya sambil melakukan akrobat-akrobat yang tak penting mendebarkan. Semua mata tentu saja langsung mengikuti aksi akrobat itu. Namun Harry malah tertarik dengan barisan dari iring-iringan terakhir yang ada di lapangan. Di barisan itu, semua orangnya menggunakan pakaian rapi dan kain yang dililitkan di pinggang, serta topi yang memiliki benjolan di bagian belakangnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan atlet lain yang hanya menggunakan pakaian jas rapi.

"Itu adalah kontingen perwakilan dari Indonesia." Seperti biasa Hermione yang tahu. "Mereka menggunakan baju adat daerah Jawa. Sihir mereka terkenal lebih menyeramkan dari sihir kita. Sepertinya mereka bersedia ikut olimpiade ini karena mereka ingin mengasah kemampuan mereka. Aku juga jadi penasaran bagaimana kemampuan mereka nantinya, karena menurut buku yang aku baca mereka menggunakan suatu makhluk halus untuk menggunakan suatu sihir hitam."

"Sudah cukup penjelasannya, Hermione! Aku jadi merinding dibuatnya," potong Ron. Harry menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Cabang Olahraga pertama!" ujar suara menggelegar. "SPRINT!"

Seluruh stadion kembali bergemuruh. Di lapangan mulai terlihat atlet-atlet memasuki lintasan dan bersiap-siap. Seperti Harry duga, cabang ini mirip dengan sprint di dunia Muggle pemenangnya yang sampai di finish duluan. Tetapi di sini bisa dilihat para atlet memegangi sapu yang berarti sprint-nya akan dilakukan dengan balap terbang.

"Seluruh atlet bersiap… 3…. 2… Duar!"" kata suara menggelegar lagi. Kembang api dari tongkatnya keluar sebagai penanda pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Harry dan semua yang ada di bangku penonton terdiam. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Atlet di bawah sana bukannya terbang dengan sapu sihir malah berlari sambil memegangi sapunya. Harry memandang ke arah kedua temannya. Ron dan Hermione membalas tatapan Harry yang terlihat syok. Suasana stadion benar-benar hening, hanya terdengar langkah kaki atlet yang sedang berlari di bawah sana.

"FINIIIISH!" teriak suara itu lagi.

Penonton langsung terlonjak, seperti baru disadarkan dari tidur yang lelap. Stadion bergemuruh kembali. Ternyata pemenangnya adalah perwakilan dari negara Indonesia. Harry takjub. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu dia bisa memenangkan sprint tersebut.

"Dapat kita saksikan, dengan tubuh lincah dan gesit cabang ini dimenangkan oleh atlet dari negara Indonesia." kata sang komentator bersemangat.

"Cabang berikutnya adalah DUEL SIHIR! Seluruh atlet silakan memasuki arena."

Kali ini Harry, Hermione, dan Ron melihat para atlet itu menggunakan baju zirah dan membawa perisai pada salah satu tangan mereka. Harry berpikir pasti pertarungannya akan sangat sengit, mengingat duel kali ini melibatkan beberapa negara yang entah mantranya akan seperti apa. Mereka berjalan berkelontangan dikarenakan baju yang dipakainya itu ke tengah arena. Setelah semuanya berjabat tangan, wasit mempersilakan semua atlet untuk duduk di sisi arena.

"Sepertinya akan seru," komentar Ron singkat.

"Rumania melawan Norwegia, silakan atlet yang mewakilinya maju!" sang komentator memanggil atlet perwakilan dari kedua negara itu. Dengan bunyi berkelontangan, dua atlet maju dari sisi arena ke tengah. Wasit memeriksa keadaan mereka dahulu dan menerangkan peraturan kepada mereka. "OK, pada hitungan ketiga.. satu.. dua.. tigaa...!"

Harry menahan napas, bersiap-siap melihat aksi duel yang spektakuler. Hermione dan Ron juga sepertinya merasakan sensasi serupa dan Harry merasakan Hermione meremas kuat tangannya saking tegangnya.

Atlet perwakilan Rumania mengeluarkan mantranya disusul atlet Norwegia sepersekian detik kemudian. Seluruh stadion kembali hening memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Akhirnya, siluet tangan besar keluar dari tongkat atlet Rumania berbentuk kepalan tangan sepertinya akan memukul lawannya. Wuuzz... Dengan cepat atlet Norwegia juga mengeluarkan suatu bayangan telapak tangan yang sepertinya untuk menangkis serangan. Semua penonton memekik tertahan.

"Pemenangnya atlet Norwegia!" komentator berteriak dengan semangat.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Harry kepada kedua temannya yang dijawab oleh Ron dengan menggeleng dan Hermione yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kertas menang melawan batu!" kata komentator lagi.

"Hah, ternyata hanya melakukan adu suit saja!" Hermiona tersadar.

"Adu suit?" tanya Ron.

"Yeah, permainan Muggle, kertas-gunting-batu," papar Hermione, "kertas menang melawan batu, batu menang melawan gunting, dan gunting menang melawan kertas."

"Hanya begitu?" seru Ron kecewa.

Dan rupanya seluruh stadion juga berpikiran sama. Semuanya meneriakkan 'Booo..! Booooo..!' serentak. Namun detik dan menit berikutnya mereka hanya bisa pasrah menonton pertandingan membosankan itu yang dengan spektakuler lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh negara Indonesia.

"Huah, lebih baik kita pulang saja," kata Ron tak sanggup lagi menahan kebosanan.

"Jangan dulu pulang, ladies and gentlement!" suara komentator membahana lagi seperti sudah membaca pikiran Ron dan penonton lainnya. "Sesaat lagi akan dimulai cabang olahraga yang dijamin benar-benar full sihir dan berbeda dari cabang-cabang olahraga di awal tadi."

"Err.. tak ada salahnya kita menonton sekali lagi," saran Harry.

"Baiklah," jawab Ron pasrah sekaligus penasaran.

"Kita saksikan cabang berikutnya... Cabang Keterampilan!"

Dar. Pop. Jeger. Peusst. Semua atlet ber-apparate ke lapangan dengan menakjubkan, seperti benar-benar menjanjikan suatu pertandingan yang luar biasa hebat.

"Kita persilakan semua atlet maju dan berdiri pada masing-masing tempat yang telah disediakan!"

Semuanya maju dan berdiri berjejer di tanda-tanda bulat yang telah disediakan dengan tongkat di tangan dan posisi kuda-kuda siaga seakan siap menyerang. Harry kembali bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan janji sang komentator yang meyakinkan tadi sepertinya rasa penasaran Harry jadi melambung tinggi dan dia pun berharap apa yang disaksikannya kali ini betul-betul peragaan sihir level tinggi.

"Tongkat siap di tangan," kata komentator lagi. "Tiga.. dua.. satu... Mulai!"

Semua tongkat atlet langsung mengeluarkan sinar dari tongkat sihir masing-masing ke arah depan seakan-akan komentator tadi telah mengumandangkan perintah menyerang kepada musuh yang ada di seberang mereka, entah mantra apa yang mereka tunjukkan. Harry benar-benar terpesona namun dia tetap tak tahu, kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka. Namun tak perlu terlalu lama menunggu, karena sesaat kemudian sebuah batu sebesar kepala orang dewasa datang meluncur ke arah salah satu atlet, batu itu langsung menuju kotak di dekat atlet itu. Atlet lain melirik ke arahnya kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Yeah, baru satu orang yang berhasil membawa batu pertamanya!" komentator bersuara lagi. "Kita tunggu siapa lagikah yang bisa menirunya, dan siapakah yang paling cepat mendapat 5 batu dari seberang sana! Ayo terus berjuang!"

Mulut Harry hanya bisa menganga. Inikah yang dimaksud dengan pertandingan sihir yang dijanjikan oleh komentator tadi? Hanya pertandingan mengumpulkan batu paling cepat? Harry memandang kedua temannya. Tentu saja kedua temannya juga memasang ekspresi yang sama, hanya saja Hermione sudah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Terdengar teriakan 'Booo...!' penonton lagi dan sepertinya kali ini kesabaran penonton sudah habis. Semuanya dengan kompak pergi keluar stadion juga, meninggalkan para atlet yang masih dengan gigih berusaha mendapatkan batu mereka.

"Ya ampun, kita tertipu lagi!" ujar Ron masih syok. "Ayo, kita pulang!"

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu stadion masih dengan wajah tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin cabang-cabang olahraga tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai cabang olahraga sihir, diperlombakan, dan dipertontonkan kepada khalayak ramai? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari, Hermione sudah berteriak-teriak memanggil kedua Harry dan Ron yang masih tidur.

"Harry, Ron! Lihat ini!" teriak Hermione sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Harry dan Ron.

"Euh, ada apa sih masih pagi-pagi begini?" Ron bertanya sambil menggeliat. Harry pun mau tak mau terbangun, setelah duduk, dia memakai kacamatanya.

"Nih!" jawab Hermione singkat sambil menyodorkan Daily Prophet kepada kedua temannya.

"'Siapa Isaac Hyatt?'" kata Harry membaca headline di halaman depan. "Identitas Isaac Hyatt sebenarnya adalah Isak Hidayat, yang merupakan menteri olahraga Muggle di Indonesia yang telah berhasil membuat Ketua Departemen Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir Inggris sebelumnya diperdaya berkat sihir negaranya atau yang lebih dikenal dengan istilah 'perdukunan'. Sangat kesal karena atlet di negaranya kalah terus di Olimpiade Muggle, dia membuat Olimpiade sihir yang menjamin negaranya akan menang mutlak di semua cabang yang dikompetisikan. Namun pengetahuan Isak yang sangat minim di dunia sihir membuat dia mengarang-ngarang cabang olahraga sihir tersebut!'"

"Wow, pantas saja olimpiade kemarin benar-benar ngaco!" komentar Ron sambil tersenyum meledek. "Lain kali aku yang akan memperdaya menteri olahraga mereka dan membuat olimpiade Muggle yang lebih unik dari cabang olahraga yang dia buat."

"Aku jadi ingin belajar sihir di Indonesia..!" timpal Harry juga dan semuanya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

><p>Gomen endingnya garinx. Tapi udah biasa juga kali ya. *ditimpukin*<p>

(Makacih toek miss prepek Gryffie yang dah ngasi tau tulisan-tulisan yang salah. wohoho)

* * *

><p>Diposting di HPI tanggal 23 Feb 2008. Kalau ga salah waktu itu emang lagi ada Olimpiade ya? Jadi gw kepikiran ide ini.. *nginget2*<p> 


End file.
